GA Random Drabbles
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: Drabble #3: What's Narumi's Middle Name? The class has a short discussion on this while Narumi's out of class in a meeting, with only Fukutan to be in charge. What's Narumi's name? in this fic, obviously. It isn't really his name. Still, try reading it?
1. Sumire's Fanclub

_~Sumire And Her Fanclub~_

_**Drabble #1:**__ Inspired by Sumire's Fan Club._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Gakuen Alice._

-

Sumire Shouda wasn't the type to argue all the time over who was considered handsome or hot.

In her own opinion, all she had to do was to glance at a guy and she was able to tell instantly how hot the guy was. She considered it to be her special ability.

It wasn't surprising that when Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi arrived in Gakuen Alice when they were eight, she had grabbed the chance to become their fan club president.

Sumire had been waiting for an opportunity for power her entire life. Reason being, she was the youngest kid in the Shouda family, and the only one with an Alice.

Her siblings had annoyed her regularly, since they were jealous of her Alice.

Naturally, when Sumire started her club, the first thing she needed to do was to make a set of rules that all girls had to follow when it came to Natsume-sama or Ruka-sama.

She also had to find some girls who were willing to be on the board of the fan club.

Wakako, her so-called current best friend, became the vice-president. Other 'cool' and 'in' girls joined them.

Sumire considered herself smart to have done this early, since many girls in the academy adored and idolized Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama.

In fact, it was she who pioneered the rule that all girls must address their two idols with the honorific –sama.

She created the set of rules she'd been planning to make some time after Natsume and Ruka arrived in Gakuen Alice.

_**~RULES of the NatsumeRukaFanClub~**_

_**Rule #1:**_ Always mention '-sama' when you speak about Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama.

_**Rule #2:**_ You are required to stay at least half a metre away from Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama when speaking to them.

_**Rule #3:**_ The 'Natsume-Ruka Fan Club' Main Board reserves the right to handle any disputes involving our idols. The Main Board has the final say in any decision.

_**Rule #4:**_ You are not allowed to bother our idols for any reasons.

_**Rule #5:**_ You may not set foot near the Sakura Tree where our idols hang out. It is their private property.

_**Rule #6:**_ On events such as balls and parties, you are not allowed to ask them out. Only the President and the Vice-President of the club have the right. Also, you may not be their partners for any reason or speak of them in nasty ways.

_**Rule #7:**_ As a member of this special Fan Club, you are to pay a fee of 10 Rabbits per month. This fee goes towards the upkeep of the Fan Club and pays the bodyguards our fan club hires to protect our idols.

_**Rule #8:**_ Special allowances and privileges are given to Fan Club members only. Such privileges include: invitations to private events like our idols' birthday parties - sold at subsidized rates of 100 Rabbits, the right to give our idols presents on Valentines' Day, Christmas Day and on their birthdays, and many other special things.

_**Rule #9:**_ Current President Sumire Shouda is allowed to speak publicly with our idols. Anyone else is not allowed this privilege.

_**Rule #10:**_ This is the last, but most important rule. A confession given to our idols immediately disqualifies you from the club. If you wish to return, you must pay a one-time fee of 1000 Rabbits.

_**~END~**_

Sumire had painfully worked away at the rules till they were perfect.

Her reign was great for the next two years, until…

Imai Hotaru and Sakura Mikan arrived.

It angered her to see Mikan being Natsume-sama's partner.

It angered her to see Mikan talking publicly with both Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama.

It angered her to see Mikan calling Natsume-sama names.

It angered her to see that Mikan gave her present to Natsume-sama for his birthday like any normal person.

It angered her to see that even Hotaru spoke to her idols publicly.

It angered her to see that Mikan and Hotaru constantly were at the Sakura Tree, even if Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama weren't there.

It angered her to see Ruka-sama and Natsume-sama dancing only with Mikan during that ball.

And when she found out that Mikan saved Natsume-sama's sister and had a proper reason to talk to them in the eyes of the fan club members, she was furious.

Sometimes she HATED Mikan. The fan club hated Mikan too. Mikan had practically broken every rule in their book, albeit the fact that she didn't know it at all.

Sumire decided it was time to talk to Mikan, her no. 1 archenemy, or so she considered Mikan to be.

Permy was just too ridiculous a name for her to condone being called. She was going to resolve this problem of Mikan Sakura, once and for all.

-

_**Author's Notes:**_ Random Drabble. I've decided to make a collection of these GA drabbles. I hope you enjoyed this first drabble :D The next drabble is about Koko! ;)

~Rainbow


	2. A Day In The Life Of A Mindreader

_~A Day In The Life Of A Mindreader~_

_**Drabble #2:**__ Inspired by Koko always getting in trouble with people like Natsume._

_**Dedicated to:**__ All my previous reviewers ;) BTW, __firefly888__, only the 1__st__ drabble is supposed to be about Sumire. The others may have her appearing, but they will be focused on other people :D Also, the main GA characters like Mikan may appear from time to time. I intend to focus more on those characters less in the limelight like Sumire or Kitsuneme. The series also focuses mainly on how the GA characters' lives were changed when Mikan entered the school._

-

Yome Kokoro, or Koko as he was affectionately labelled by his friends, was often in trouble. For example, some situations such as the following three caused him to get injured often:

**Situation #1:** Reading Natsume's mind.

_**Result:**_ Getting burned/flamed.

**Situation #2:** Reading Hotaru's mind.

_**Result:**_ Getting hit by the Baka Gun.

**Situation #3:** Playing pranks on people with best friend Kitsuneme.

_**Result:**_ Getting half-killed by victims of the pranks.

And so on…

-

He wasn't a mean person. He just wanted to be happy and laugh. Unfortunately, at Gakuen Alice, there was perhaps only 5% of fun around the place itself.

When Koko had first entered the school at seven years old, the year before Natsume and Ruka arrived, his first friend had been, believe it or not, Sumire. As the days went past, he witnessed her building her fanclub, and becoming less popular than ever.

He'd wanted to help her, but she'd always ignored him. So in the end, he just gave up.

Then his best friend Kitsuneme came the third year he was there. And Kitsuneme changed his life completely.

Koko had wanted to express his fun side and cheer others up. But he'd never been able to, since Sumire was the 'I'M VERY BUSY NOW!' type, so…

In the end, Kitsuneme and Koko joined forces.

Then in Koko's fourth year, Sakura Mikan came.

She revolutionized the school, in more ways than one.

She encouraged people to work hard, and was as kind as possible to everybody.

Koko realized soon after she'd first arrived that his Alice seemed to have gotten him in more trouble than usual.

At the beginning, his Alice had not been very powerful, only at the one-star level unlike the two-star level he was getting soon.

Then, Mikan came and his Alice suddenly reached across the classroom, and he heard everybody.

Previously his Alice could only hear people's thoughts if he was near them. Now, he could hear people's thoughts from 15 metres away.

This was unfortunate for Koko as he was often forced to read Natsume's mind, getting flamed.

Later he decided that if his Alice was always going to be that way, he might as well have fun and read Natsume's mind often.

It was surprising when he found out Natsume liked Mikan. Naturally, Natsume immediately threatened Koko to either help him or go six feet below ground.

Guess what Koko chose?

The next days, Koko was very confused. He was busy thinking.

The problem, thought Koko, was finding out whether Mikan felt the same way.

He doubted it very much.

-

One day Natsume asked him to secretly tail Mikan for the whole of the next day.

Koko had no choice but to agree.

He wondered why he was following Miss Brunette though.

He found out the next day.

-

Mikan was on a date, and Natsume was forced to go on a mission so Koko had to help him spy on Mikan and her date. He was currently following them from behind.

Who was the unfortunate date?

Someone Hotaru had blackmailed? Well, not exactly. What happened was:

'_You haven't paid up for the things you bought from me,' threatened Hotaru, staring at the middle-school boy one year older than her._

'_I'm sorry, Miss Imai,' said the boy, Baka Gun marks all over him._

'_You're useless,' muttered Hotaru. 'Wait. I know how you can pay me back.'_

'_H-How?'_

'_Take Mikan out on a date tomorrow.'_

'_Mikan Sakura?!'_

'_Yes.'_

'_B-But…'_

'_What?'_

'_Every time a guy goes on a date with her, he gets injured somehow…'_

'_I don't care.'_

'_F-Fine. I'll go.'_

'_Good.'_

So basically, the poor guy was now terrified. Of getting injured.

Suddenly, Natsume arrived next to Koko himself. Apparently, he'd finished his mission early.

Koko gulped. Perhaps the guy wouldn't survive after all…

Natsume glared at the guy. From behind of course.

Oh dear.

Koko decided to leave. It wasn't wise to stay. This was going to get messy.

-

The next day's school newspaper had front page news on 'Middle-School Boy Gets Injured'.

Guess what had happened?

Koko sighed wryly as he put his copy of the paper on his desk.

Later, he would hear Mikan in her seat next to Natsume crying in her head about, _'I can't seem to get a boyfriend!'_

And he rolled his eyes, and promised himself to never help Natsume again when he heard Natsume thinking_, 'This is excellent. Now she just has to stop talking to other guys, and then… and then… hahahahaha!'_

Koko shuddered, thinking, 'Natsume is very scary.'

-

_**Author's Notes:**_ Okay, I think this drabble was slightly lame, LOL… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

~Rainbow


	3. What's Narumi's Middle Name?

_~ What's Narumi's Middle Name? ~_

_**Drabble #3:**_ Inspired by Narumi's middle name, L. What does L stand for? Hmm… (;

_**Dedicated to:**_ all my latest reviewers (:

**Author's Note:** In my last chapter, I said '_The series also focuses mainly on how the GA characters' lives were changed when Mikan entered the school._' This is wrong, and it's my fault ): It's a wrong statement, since all the drabbles are pretty random, really (: You guys got it? Okay! On to this drabble! I hope you guys enjoy it! I laughed my pants off when I thought of the idea (;

-

'Hey, guys, does anyone know Narumi-sensei's middle name?' asked Mikan one day during homeroom, after Narumi had gone off to yet another of the so-called 'important meetings' that he always seemed to have in the mornings during homeroom period.

Meanwhile, poor Fukutan, who was left in charge of the chaotic class yet again, simply sighed after trying many times to keep the class quiet.

He closed his eyes after he swallowed an aspirin with water and groaned, before feeling surprised because the class seemed to have become quiet all of a sudden. He quickly opened his eyes.

The class had heard Mikan's question and felt startled.

It was strange that no one had ever thought of that kind of thing before…

Hotaru rolled her eyes and went towards her best friend, whose eyes promptly lit up.

'Oh, Hotaru! Are you going to tell me what Narumi-sensei's middle name is?'

Hotaru rolled her eyes again and pulled out her Baka Gun.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan wailed as she crashed into the wall and sighed as she got up.

'What a stupid question from a stupid idiot,' said Hotaru emotionlessly.

The class giggled.

Mikan's face flushed. 'Well,' she pouted, beginning to defend herself.

Natsume just smirked. 'Well, Polka, that should teach you not to ask lame questions.'

Mikan glared at him.

'Mikan, nobody knows what's Naru's middle name, and no one cares. Why do you want to know anyway?'

'I don't know. I just realized that I don't know Narumi-sensei's middle name so…'

Hotaru sighed. 'What an idiot.'

'Hey,' said Koko suddenly, 'actually, Mikan's question is pretty interesting. Narumi's middle name is L something right? Surely SOMEONE would know his middle name? Like the teachers?'

'Don't waste your breath asking the teachers,' said Hotaru. 'They don't know anything.'

Fukutan sweat dropped.

'Well, what does Narumi's middle name stand for then?'

The Ice Queen went back to her desk and pulled out her laptop, saying, 'I'll go and find out.'

Mikan was still pretty confused over what had just happened.

'Hey, what do you think Narumi-sensei's middle name is, Anna-chan?' asked Mikan, turning to one of her best friends.

Anna looked confused. 'Um… maybe Luther? Or Lionel?'

'Those are English names,' disagreed Mochu. 'I think Narumi's called Luna or maybe Lucian or maybe Lance…'

'But two of those names are English names too, while Luna is a bisexual name…' said Nonoko.

'That's true,' said Sumire. 'Maybe Narumi won't let people know his middle name because it's an embarrassing name?'

The class burst into laughter. 'That's a good one, Sumi!' said Koko, tears running down his cheeks as he rolled in the aisles with Kitsuneme in laughter.

'No,' said Hotaru suddenly, cutting into the laughter. 'Permy's right.'

'Hey! Stop calling me that!'

'Whatever, Perms. Now, Perms is correct for once. Naru's name is indeed so embarrassing that he wouldn't tell a soul what it is.'

'So how did you find out?' asked Mikan.

'I hacked into the school's main computer.'

'…'

'Shut up, all of you and get rid of this stupid tension. Now, Naru's middle name is…'

The class and Fukutan held their breath.

'Leiko.'

The class burst into even bigger laughter than before.

'Oh my gosh!' said Sumire with a huge grin. 'Leiko means arrogant or something like that right?! It doesn't fit Narumi at all! Plus, it's a name for GIRLS!'

The class laughed even more. Fukutan groaned when he heard someone in the hallways. Oh dear. It was Narumi, coming back from his meeting, which had just ended.

Narumi came into the class. The class, which hadn't heard him coming amidst the noise, gasped.

Everybody wiped the tears of laughter of their cheeks quickly.

'Well, what's going on? I heard all of you laughing when I was outside. What's the joke?' asked Narumi pleasantly.

At his words, everybody laughed again, while Fukutan just sighed and buried his head in his hands.

Poor Narumi would never know that he himself was the butt of the joke.

-

_**Author's Notes:**_ Well, how was this one? (: I hope you guys liked it! (;

XOXO

Shaiwaru


End file.
